Remember me?
by Smudge2699
Summary: What happens when new students arrive revealing the secrets of others pasts? What happens when the ghosts of your past come back to haunt you and one mistake can and most probably will change our life forever. She is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on here so please don't be to critical and feel free to suggest plot ideas! **

**I unfortunately don't own house of anubis but things can change right? But for now I don't **

* * *

This is the full summary

what happens when a new student arrives revealing the secrets of others pasts? What happens when the ghosts of your past come back to haunt you? And one mistake can and most probably will, change your life forever? She is about to find out.

Nina has buried the memories of her past deep in the back of her mind but when an old friend moves to anubis threatening to reveal the secrets he knows and may ruin her friendships what will happen? Then if that wasn't bad enough what happens when a very close relative becomes ill and another deep secret is unlocked with yet another old "friend" arriving. Things are just destined to go down hill surely? But can sibuna and ninas British friends help her through the struggles revealed by her American friends?

* * *

**well hope it sounds alright if not I'm sorry and I didn't really know what to right but please follow, favourite, rate & review I am always open to suggestions. Hope you enjoy it chapter one will be up soon. **

**Jess xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to te people who reviewed my last entry I really appreciate it.

I unfortunately don't own house of anubis at the moment but things can change right? Anyways on with the chapter.

Patricia's pov

we were eating tea and everyone was there, Amber was giggling and taking pictures of the couples. Alfie and Eddie were having another spaghetti eating contest. Jerome and Joy were just laughing at them holding hands, Willow was supporting Alfie and KT was cheerin on Eddie. I was just laughing at how stupid my boyfriend is. Fabian and Nina were giggling, kissing and just being plain couply. Everyone was so noisy nobody but me noticed the door bell ring or Trudy show somebody into the house.

I stopped laughing and looked up at the boy, he glanced around the people at the table with discust until his brown eyes landed on Nina. "Well, well, well" he began, at that point everyone hushed down but Nina and Fabian who were to caught up in loving each other. Then he said something that shocked us all "if it isn't mistress Martain", at this point a range of emotions crossed Ninas face, mostly panick but then as quickly as they arrived te emotions left. "no warm welcome then T-" he started before Nina cut him off "don't" the anger clear on her face. "Why ever not mistress?" he smirked at the tears appearing in nina's eyes. Trudy not liking conflict quickly left the room. "Well if your playing like that "lord Liam"" nina started "I would like to give you some advice" she stood up, everyone was staring at them both. I have to admit though looking at them near each other they could be related as they both had the same sort of dirty blonde hair and face shape. But nina continued "if you upset me you upset my 3 closest friends Patricia, Amber and Fabian." she pointed to each of us as she said our names. "If you upset Fabian you upset me, joy and Eddie." she continued drawing closer. "If you upset Patricia KT, Eddie, Joy and me." she continued still drawing closer "and if you upset Amber you upset me, Alfie, and everyone else" she stopped at the end of the table and perched on the corner. She gave him a death glare and said basically if you upset any one of us you upset all of us ok?"

Suddenly she turned to face me, "Tricia?" She slaked with a fake smile, I looked at her confused "you remember the warm welcome you gave me and I think you gave Eddie on our first days?" She queried, I nodded and started smiling remembering their faces and knowing what she was about to ask me. "Would you help me to give Liam the same welcome?" I smiled and walked into the kitchen to prepare our plan. As I walked out I heard all of the residents but KT, and Willow gasp at Ninas new found evilness. I smiled to myself and heard Nina give a small giggle. this was going to be fun.

* * *

**so guys please let me know what you think on both the story line and my writting skills. **

**thanks to my reviewers of the summary/prologue I was really pleased with the positiveness and have tried to reply to all of your messages. **

**I am really sorry I didn't upload earlier it just took longer than I thought to write it up. I promise I will try to be quicker in future chapters. **

**Thanks again for the support and don't forget to review follow favourite or whatever. Thanks until next time. **

**Jess xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there back again thank you to all of my amazing reviewers it inspires me to keep going. **

**thanks you to Daddy Directioner, hbhs12 and houseofanubisfan2 who have reviewed for both of my chapter/updates. XX**

**i don't own house of anubis but things can change right? But for now I don't **

**enjoy although it will be quite short in preparing for a long next chapter. See you at the bottom. **

* * *

Patricia pov

"what's is this amazing welcome you speak of mistress?" Asked Liam cockily with a mischievous grin. Nina smiled as I came back into the room handing her one of the pitchers behind our backs.

Nina smiled at me and said "now!"

At this point "lord Liam" was soaked from head to toe, nina thanked me and looked back to Liam

"the bet ended 10 years ago in two days time Liam" then her voice cracked as she continued "you t-traitor".

She then turned and ran half way up the stairs and stopped when Liam called "Taylor and Michael would have gone anyway" his voice somewhat gentler now.

"They weren't going to commit suicide Liam!" She cried "and even if they were, they wouldnt have risked me, Lacey, Maisy, Charlie or s-Sophie" her voice broke even more as she said the last name, and by now she had a stray tear crawling down her cheek.

"Maybe not but remember what you did that was you, not anyone else." he replied quietly.

"I was five years old, I trusted you and you tricked me how was I supposed to know what was going to happen?" She cried in frustration. A few for tears trickled down her face.

"It's a shame really isn't it T, they were so young and sweet don't you think?"

"She was five it was our birthday Liam, she didn't even make it to the time she was born" nina almost whispered as she turned and ran upstairs.

* * *

**so there's the chapter it was originally going to be longer but I thought I would make an extra long chapter with fabina fluff and to fin out a little about Liam's background and a small amount of who he is. Also find out what he tricked nina into doing. **

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for the continual support its really appreciated. **

**Until next time **

**jess xox**


	4. Realisation

**I am soooooooooooooo sooooooo sorry for not updating my da messed up the Internet so I didn't have enough time to upload And it took a very long time to write (i am still writing what was supposed to be in this chapter :/)Also I am afraid this chapter is not quite how I wanted as it just got too long with me writing all of the stuff I needed. Anyways enjoy. **

**And almost forgot I don't own house of anubis at the moment but things can change and I do have plans *evil laugh* but for now I don't. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Fabian pov.

We all sat in shock at Ninas outburst until I stood to go after her.

"I'm going to speak to her" I announced. As I was about to leave the room Liam stepped in front of me

"no you won't, she's too stubborn, so unless your some miraculously special person she won't speak to you" he said somewhat matter-of-factly.

"Well as a matter of fact I am her boyfriend" I snapped in reply. This guy was really getting on my nerves...

"and she would speak to him over anyone else, even me!" Piped up amber.

"well you better go then" he snarled "but I can tell you now when, or even if she tells you what happened she won't be your girlfriend any more, or even our friend for that matter" he finished. I shook my head and left the room I paused on the stairs when I heard joy ask

"what did she do?" He just laughed and replied

"that's for her to tell you"

i got up to ninas room and knocke on her door, a muffled "go away!" sounded from inside of the room. "Unless its Fabian" she finished. I smiled to myself and cracke the door open

"so I'm the special one then?" I joked she smiled slightly in reply. I came in, shut the door and sat next to her on her bed.

"Don't feel you have to tell me but if you want to what happened between you and Liam?" i asked carefully so as not to upset her more. She smiled and shifted next to me and rested her head on my chest, I put my arm around her and stroked her hair, she relaxed slightly and began her explanatioN.

"we'll I will start with like a little bit of background first," I nodded and she continued "basically him and his family used to be my next door neighbours, he used to be my best friend until... It happened. anyway. When he was 7 and I was 4 Khios parents were in a car crash and died, Liam was then sent to live with his god parents who lived in a completely different state. But after a few months he moved back next door saying that he had pestered them so much they came back." she smiled slightly at the memory. "The only problem was that his new family hate mine, apparently they had something against my parents and would do anything to get rid of them..." She stopped gasped and sat up "oh no I have to apologise" she started panickiNg.

"Nina calm down, who do you need to apologise to and why?" I asked concerned at her sudden change of attitude.

"Liam!" She almost cried. "It wasn't his fault it was his parents try came round the next day!" She said. I placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down she looked up at me on the verge of crying.

"Go speak to him, he will understand" I said soothingly although i had no idea what she was talking about. She smiled and pecked my cheeck

"can we go out tomorrow night just the two of us?" She asked shyly am smiled and nodded "and I promise I will tell you everything." she said I laughed and nodded

"go sort out with Liam first and I will speak to trudy" I said. She nodded and rushed out of the room, she is so adorable.

amber pov

nina rushed downstairs with tears in her eyes and smeared down her face.

"Nins what's wrong? I swear if this is fabians fault I am soo gonna morder him" I mumbled the last bit but she obviously heard because she giggled

"it wasn't Fabian amber, and I don't think he would appreciate you killing him, neither would I" she said in a rush "where's Liam I n-need to speak to him?" She asked even more rushed.

"He's in the kitchen with trudy, nina what's goin on?" I asked but she was gone, she practically ran into the kitchen and two seconds later I watched in shock as she grabbed his wrist dragged him through the front door and slamming it behind her, but not before yelling "I just need to speak to him!"

I crept closer to te door and pressed my ear against it, it was soo old and thick I could only make spit parts o their conversation. What I food hear was

"I'm soo sorry" (nina)

"... Ok ... Why?" (Liam)

"... I...not your f...your parents" (nina)

"...hey" (Liam comfortingly)

"...not...fault...sorry" (Liam)

"so...forgiven then?" (Nina)

"...of...couldn't stay...you...love" (Liam)

"...you to" (nina)

at this point I realised they would probably be coming back in so I turned and sprinted back up the stairs, well as fast as I could in my heels. I sat on my bed and pulled out my diary and wrote what I heard.

I had one question though "she said you to, would she really be cheating on Fabian?"

* * *

**so that's it the longest chapter yet the next chapter will be the date and the reveal of what nina thought she had done. **

**Also again I am soo sorry for not uploading it just that I have been so busy with all my school work as I am doing my gcse's this year so I am afraid I will have to sart updating every weekend now :'( but if you are lucky I might be able to sneak a few inbetween **

**Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers I really appreciate it. **

**All that said and done hope you enjoyed it and please review follow ECT. And see you soon**

**smudge2699 xox**


	5. Preparation

**Hey sorry for the long wait had stuf on and kinda forgot about this story. **

**I'm in a bit of a rush at the moment so sorry if there is loads of mistakes but yea. **

**I obviously don't own house of anubis otherwise I would have just given the whole of sibuna guns so the could shoot people :p. **

* * *

Fabian pov.

I walked DoTNT the stairs to see amber listening at the door, probably just two people she is trying to set up, I thought.

I Walled into the kitchen to see trudy about to start tea.

"Hey trudy!" I said she jumped then replied

"oh- hello deary, are you ok I was jut abouT-" I cut her off and asked

"yes I'm fine I was just wondering if I could make a picnic for nina and I tonight? She a bit upset" trudy smiled sympathetically and nodded

"of course I'm sure she would love that, but you will have to make it over there so I can get on with dinner." she replied cheerily. "Oh and be back by ten or victor will kill both of us" she smiled.

i went over to the corner of the kitchen and started to make a selection of ninas favourite snacks. I heard the front door open and someone run upstairs. Just after I felt someone rest their chin on my shoulder, I smiled turning around to wrap my arms around my girlfriend and kissed her.

"All sorted?" I asked, she nodded in reply and hoped p onto the side.

"all forgotten to" she grinned. "Whatcha makin?" She aske in her adorable American accent.

"It's a surprise, now go get ready" I said. She looked at me and asked

"why now we don't leave for an hour" I laughed at her and nodded

"and amber will hate you for only giving her an hour, and you know even if you dont want her to sh will get you ready." I said, she groaned and started to leave the room. But turned to me and said

"yay can't wait" with sarcastic jazz hands, I laughed at her and she left me to my thoughts.

i love my girlfriend.

* * *

**there we go I know it's not long but oh well I will hopefully update soon but I decided to only put up a couple more chapters before ending this story. Ethernet next will be the date.**

**Bye for now. Don't forget to rate and review. **

**Smudge2699 xox**


End file.
